


Holding On To You

by UltVio



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt Theo Raeken, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Minor Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Graphic Violence, Protective Liam, Puppy Pack (Teen Wolf), Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Theo Raeken Needs a Hug
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 11:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30071685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltVio/pseuds/UltVio
Summary: Theo es secuestrado por unos cazadores en medio de la noche, ahora es turno de Liam de salvarlo.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Kudos: 1





	Holding On To You

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencia: Autolesiones

Theo estaba encendiendo la camioneta cuando la escucho llamándolo, era un susurro, si no fuera por su oído supernatural no podría escucharla. Sintiendo como su cuerpo se tensaba al solo escuchar su voz, alzo su mirada al espejo retrovisor del auto, solo para verla ahí sentada sonriendo de una forma tan macabra y sombría. Theo cerró sus ojos fuertemente y cuando los volvió a abrir ella ya no estaba ahí con él, calmándose decidió conducir para irse.  
Theo no tenía una casa a la cual llegar o una familia recibiéndolo con los brazos abiertos, en cambio tenía el laboratorio de los Dread Doctors, desde que volvió del infierno Theo se dio cuenta que no tenía un lugar a donde ir más que su camioneta pero recordó su cuarto en la guarida de los Doctors. No es el lugar más cálido pero al menos aquí los policías no lo despertaban en medio de la noche para que moviera su camioneta, ahora ese era el trabajo de Tara.  
Fue en algún punto de la noche que Theo se vio regresando a esos pensamientos que trata de apartar constantemente pero el tener a Tara sentada en el piso enfrente de él no estaba ayudando, no sabía cuándo fue que las pensadillas que tenía con Tara se habían transformado a verla en cualquier momento del día, pero aquí estaba sentado en la cama escuchándola hablar.  
- _Theo recuerdas cuando me dejaste en el puente para morir y robar mi corazón_ \- ahí estaba ella con esa sonrisa macabra- _un gran momento de hermandad, ¿no crees?_  
Su risa se empezó a escuchar por toda la habitación, ese sonido que Theo había escuchado repetidas veces y que seguía haciéndolo sentir incómodo.  
- _Vamos Theo, recuerda cuando solo te quedaste viendo, observando como moría lentamente pidiendo por tu ayuda._  
Tara empezó a acercarse más a donde él estaba sentado.  
- _Mira lo que tu hiciste Theo, me robaste el corazón, me asesinaste a sangre fría y mírate ahora todo solo en cuarto en los túneles y sin nadie a tu alrededor, ¡Pudriéndote en tu soledad!_  
\- Por favor para.  
- _Pero Theo solo estoy diciendo la verdad, ya sabes lo que dicen_ \- se inclinó para estar a la altura de su oreja- **_la verdad duele._**  
Theo abrió sus ojos y ella ya no estaba ahí con él, bajo la vista a sus manos, sin darse cuenta sus garras habían aparecido y se las clavo en sus palmas, empezó a ver la sangre cayendo de sus manos y sin pensarlo dos veces se paró para ir a buscar algo, porque no era suficiente sangre, no era suficiente dolor. Encontró lo que buscaba, un bisturí, lo sostuvo mientras escuchaba a Tara pedir por su corazón y él se lo iba a dar.  
Empezó con su pecho, justo donde recordaba que los Dread Doctors hicieron la incisión para darle el corazón, viendo la sangre correr, alzo su brazo y empezó a cortar, una, dos, tres, cuatro veces, el solo podía ver la sangre salir de su cuerpo mientras de fondo estaba Tara riendo y pidiendo por más y justo cuando Theo estaba a punto de seguir un disparo se pudo escuchar y Theo salió de su trance al sentir el dolor del disparo en su pierna.  
Voltio a ver quién había sido pero recibió otro disparo y pudo oler el Wolfsbane, quería tratar de huir pero la pérdida de sangre y las balas no lo estaban ayudando, solo pudo dar unos pasos más cuando se sintió a si mismo caer al suelo. Pudo sentir ser arrastrado, cuando alzo la mirada pudo verla ahí parada con una sonrisa moviendo su mano despidiéndose, trato de alcanzarla pero de repente todo se volvió negro.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es mi primera novela, tal vez no sea la mejor pero tenia esta idea en mi mente por mucho tiempo y por fin decidí compartirla. Espero la disfruten y si tienen algún concejo con gusto los recibiré.


End file.
